Cyrus Amberose
Appearance Cyrus looks like a young teenage human male with short dark red hair. He is very clean looking with few to no scars or blemishes on his face. While he is in battle or adventuring, he wears a half-plate silver breastplate with a royal purple cape. The emblem of Sanctuary is upon his left shoulder plate. Later on, when he received his Pegasus, he adorned an ornate helmet. He is most often wearing a soft grin or a playful smile when he is talking to his friends and is not often see frowning. Personality Very shy around new people, Cyrus takes some time before he opens up to you. He is somewhat of a defeatist despite being of royal birth and having good looks and skills. Due to immense pressure from his parents to be great, Prince Cyrus has rather low self-esteem. Despite this, he is very family-oriented and treats everyone kindly because he knows his family would want him to. Cyrus is very naïve when it comes to politics and generally sees things as just good or bad, without seeing the inbetween. Quotes "I don't know what side is the right side, but I do know that what the government is doing to this country is wrong and I will stand by you if it means saving these people."- Cyrus to Olivia "Please stand up sir, I am not worthy of this praise."- Cyrus to Rend when they first met "I just want to live in the sky, no responsibilities, no standards, just the sky."- Cyrus to Seraphim Goals/Motivation Abilities and Skills Royal Sword and Spearplay Cyrus is physically strong and well trained in many weapons, particularly spears. At a very young age, Cyrus was trained in Royal Spearmanship. He has managed to go toe to toe with Seraphim in the past. Cyrus is also known to have decent skill in swordsmanship. Arts Cyrus is often scribbling and painting in his notebook, often painting skies and doodling pictures of people he meets. He has stated that he is excellent at the piano and has written songs in his youth but he has not played for awhile. Animal Handling Cyrus is very good with animals due to his halidom's culture and he has his very own Pegasus named Iskandar Sewing Cyrus, during Halidom's Eve, created his own ladybug costume by stitching together some red fabric and painting his armor and the fabric to look like a ladybug. = Equipment The Sainted Spear + Silver Spear A simple spear with a light blue gem at the pommel of the spear that can cast the spell Light once every long rest. Along with the magic spear he carries a silver spear which he uses as an offhand weapon when he gets serious about fighting (ex. when Cemedus invaded Sanctuary and hurt his family) A simple sword A silver sword that he hasn't drawn since he has left Sanctuary. Sketchbook A purple sketchbook with a plethora of drawings and some songs drawn and written by Cyrus. = Backstory King Perseus was the King of Sanctuary a couple of hundred years before Cyrus was born and he was a great king before he decided that he should purge all the Laguz in his kingdom. His best friend Cemedus was a Branded so Perseus tried to klll him and Cemedus escaped Perseus'' wrath. Soon after Perseus' son King Tiron and Tiron's wife gave birth to 5 girls and 1 boy named Cyrus Amberose. Cyrus was the reincarnation of Perseus due to Perseus becoming a saint at some point in his long life. However since Cyrus was born as a human, he did not dream about his past lives like most elves do so Cyrus does not remember anything about Perseus' life. Cyrus in his early childhood met Seraphim and Orion and they became an inseparable trio. Cyrus was trained to be a prince by his kingdom's generals and Cyrus neglected most of his studies due to him leaning towards the arts more than his education. Cyrus took a feather from his training pegasus to give to Seraphim when The Royal Envoy was set for Krug. Relationships Seraphim Seraphim and Cyrus have friends since childhood. He admires Seraphim's pride and strength. These two are both heirs to a throne and both understand the position they are in. While Cyrus ignores his family's lessons, Seraphim listens to them and learns, which causes Cyrus to feel like he is not as prolific as her. He has made hints to him having a crush on her; from giving her a feather as a present, to blushing when Yogur told them they were going to get married. Seraphim's and Cyrus' parents have organized them to wed once Seraphim becomes queen. Orion Cyrus and Orion both had a deep relationship with Seraphim ever since they were little. Cyrus and Orion often joke around with one another such as when they talked about starting a band with Seraphim. Cyrus is sometimes jealous of Orion due to his closeness with Seraphim because they live together as adopted siblings. Cyrus even during a battle yelled "Can Orion do this!?" during a critical hit. Rend While not as close to Rend as James, Cyrus thought of Rend as a friend. Cyrus admired his spontaneous nature and how he would literally protect his best friend with his own body. Rend once jokingly challenged Cyrus to a fist fight claiming he was stronger but Cyrus was very willing to do it with Rend. Yogur Yogur technically was Seraphim and Orion's mentor but Yogur still felt like he had to educate Cyrus from time to time. Cyrus generally ignored him and picked on Yogur but Yogur never gave up trying to train Cyrus. Yogur knew if Cyrus applied himself in his royal studies then Cyrus would have potential. Yogur's training was harsh and stoic. Priscilla Priscilla and Cyrus were very close as siblings. Priscilla and Cyrus would often go riding on horses around Sanctuary appreciating the view. Priscilla was a prodigy at everything she tried and she was not short on determination. Everyone wanted Cyrus to be a prodigy and to have determination so Priscilla and Cyrus were often paired together so maybe she can rub off on him. King of Sanctuary The king was Cyrus' role model. He was strong and smart and a great king. When the others thought the king was using shadow crystals Cyrus immediatly diminished the thought because of how much he lionizes his father. Queen of Sanctuary Cyrus' realationship with his mom was a weird one. The Queen was always imposing and distant so Cyrus never really talked to her unless he had to. Cyrus still knows that she is his mother so he still loves her. Major Battles Trivia * Cyrus has been compared to Ron Weasley, Ganondorf, and Jekyll and Hyde. * Cyrus is named after Cyrus the Great. * Cyrus wants to name his child Tana. Ironically, if one anagrams the words "Cyrus" & "Tana" together, the result is the word Sanctuary, Cyrus' kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Royal Envoy